


Slow Dancing, for practice.

by EggsForBreakfast



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsForBreakfast/pseuds/EggsForBreakfast
Summary: Just boys being boys, practicing slow dancing just in case they need it.





	Slow Dancing, for practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Written at at 3am, in case you were wondering

“Ugh, I don't know if I'm up for next weeks set of shows.” Edward said, flipping through his notes. “I'm not comfortable slow-dancing when it's with someone I'm not familiar with.”.

 

“Mhm. We can probably discuss changing the plans before then.” Cheslock nodded, reading the same notes over Edwards shoulder. “I'll back you up.” Cheslock yawned.

 

Edward sighed. The long hours of practice were wearing him down; his feet were sore, and he was ready to go home and collapse into his bed. If Cheslock weren't there, he would've left the music hall in a heartbeat after rehearsals ended. Some evenings, it was his only chance to be with his friend.

 

“Have you ever enjoyed slow-dancing? When you're with someone you _are_ familiar with, at least?” Cheslock asked.

 

Edward thought for a moment. “I can't say. I don't think I've ever fancied a lady enough to ask.”

 

“Well. Uh. D'you think you could use some practice then? I mean, what if we still have to slow dance with a fan next week, like it says in the notes?” Cheslock said.

 

“We technically don't have anyone to properly practice with...” Edward trailed off. But he'd be lying if he said the thought of slow-dancing with Cheslock hadn't occurred to him that evening. For practice, of course. “Would you mind having me as a partner?” he asked.

 

Cheslock smiled, unable to hide his delight at the opportunity. He stepped in front of him so they were face-to-face.

 

“Here, just put your hand right here...” Cheslock placed Edward's left hand on his hip, and his own right hand on Edward's shoulder. “...and then you're suppose to hold the other hand like this.” He let Edward grab his left hand. “We don't have any music, but the clock's ticks make for a good metronome. I s'pose you should take the lead, seeing as this is your practice and all.”

 

Edward blushed. He hadn't expected Cheslock to move so suddenly. Unsure of himself, he pulled Cheslock closer to him, but didn't dare allow any more physical contact between them. He gently started moving to a slow pace, feeling how easily Cheslock followed him. He took it as an opportunity to openly gaze up at him.

 

While he would never say a word out loud about it, Edward admired Cheslock's appearance; he found himself staring more often than he would like to admit. As Cheslock grew older, his face grew a tad more refined. Edward would find any excuse to look. 'His eyeshadow is a different shade today', he'd tell himself, while eyeing the top unbuttoned part of his shirt, exposing his collarbone. 'He didn't fill in his scar with makeup this time' he'd reason, watching how the scar moved with his jawline as he spoke.

 

Cheslock stepped in closer, touching their foreheads together.

 

They were frustratingly close; the small distance Edward tried to keep between them only intensified the thoughts and temptations flashing through his mind.

 

“You okay?” Cheslock asked.

 

“I'm alright.” Edward replied. “Just tired I suppose.”

 

“We could probably sleep here tonight, no one would notice.” Cheslock said.

 

“I'm sure that the night guard and our families would notice.” Edward retorted.

 

“Well, a nap couldn't hurt ya could it? I've been watching you dance over and over again all day, you're not looking too hot.”

 

“I'll be fine, I'm sure. Besides, there's no where particularly comfortable around here.”

 

Cheslock let go of their slow-dancing position, and pulled Edward directly into him.

 

“Is this comfy, Ed?” Cheslock asked.

 

Edward was surprised, and wanted to be irritated at the change of pace, but he couldn't fight his own exhaustion. He wrapped his arms around Cheslock, closing his eyes and resting his head against his shoulder. He could faintly hear his heartbeat. The sound of his breathing slowed and deepened, and Edward thought that he could easily be lulled into a deep sleep while standing, so long as he was being held by this particular boy.

 

“Here, let's at least sit down now, yeah?” Cheslock said. He walked them over to a couch to lie down, letting Edward rest on top of him. “I'll wake you up in half an hour, kay?”.

 

He gently stroked Edwards hair.

 

* * *

 

After what felt like mere minutes, Edward was prodded awake.

 

“How was your nap?” Cheslock asked.

 

“Short. Still comfy, though.” Edward said.

 

“That's good.”.

 

“Why don't you sleep for a while?” Edward asked.

 

“I only sleep naked. Not that you'd mind, I'd imagine.”

 

Edward snorted at the thought, though part of him wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

 

“I don't want to get up.” Edward said.

 

“I don't either.”

 

They both sat silently, nothing more than the clock's ticking making noise.

 

* * *

 

Edward woke up again. The room had dimmed. He panicked, realising how late it must be.

 

“Ches, what time is it?! The sun's already setting.” Edward exclaimed. He looked out of the south-facing window.

 

“Nah. Sun's rising. It set a really long time ago when you were asleep.” Cheslock was barely awake, but he forced himself to answer Edward's question.

 

“Well.”

 

Edward looked at Cheslock. His make-up had smudged onto the couch, and his hair was matting into a mess.

 

“Hey Ches,”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Would it be strange if I kissed you right now?”

 

“You do whatever.”

 

He cupped Cheslock's face in his hands, leaned in, and kissed him on the forehead. Cheslock's eyes fluttered open, looking up at Edward.

 

They both leaned in to each other for a kiss.

 


End file.
